


A Whisper and A Clamour

by thejokeristhethief



Series: So This Is Home [9]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Rewards and Punishments, Sex Toys, Teasing, Wake-Up Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:11:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4886707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejokeristhethief/pseuds/thejokeristhethief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>North never celebrates his birthday, but this year he lets York talk him into it. Unfortunately, he arrives late to his own party. Hours late. So late, in fact, that his lovers are already asleep in bed by the time he gets there. What's a guy to do? Except wake them up, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Whisper and A Clamour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [disney_rox_my_sox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/disney_rox_my_sox/gifts).



> This fic is for my best friend on her birthday. Happy birthday, V - have some Birthday Sex!

The universe really does have a strange sense of humor, North has decided. For the first time in the three years he’s been dating York, he finally agrees to let the man plan something in celebration of his birthday and the entire day turns out to be a disaster. Horrible traffic, fallen trees, and downed power lines all combine to make him over four hours late to his own party. He isn’t quite sure what York has planned out but judging by the lack of cars on the street and the complete quietness of the house, suggest it isn’t much of a party. Although, taking his tardiness into account, it’s quite probable that any guests would have already left anyway. Pulling into the driveway, he puts the SUV in park, taking a moment to enjoy the sound of the April rain pounding down on the metal roof of the car. 

The dash from the driveway to the front porch, despite being short, soaks him almost through. Shaking off as much of the water as he can, North opens the door as quietly as possible. He’s greeted with silence and a delicate combination of scents. The aroma of burning candles wafts over the smell of baking chocolate cake. However, the power has been out for three hours due to the raging thunderstorm happening outside so the chances of it being fully cooked are low. A particularly bright flash of lightning lights up the living room and hallway briefly and is quickly followed by a clap of thunder so loud it shakes the pictures on the walls. He almost feels bad for pawning Theta off to his Aunty South for the weekend; his kid is slightly afraid of thunder but completely fascinated by lightning which makes watching storms with him equal parts hilarious, tedious, and adorable.

With the light fading from the storm, his eyes adjust to the relative darkness of his home. Shrugging off his soaking jacket and toeing off his wet shoes, North pads silently into the kitchen to check the damage. Surprisingly the kitchen is relatively clean, all of the dishes cleaned and neatly stacked in the drying rack and the counters wiped off. The only thing that screams different is the twin cake pans filled with half baked chocolate cake resting on the stove and a bowl of white icing sitting on the counter beside it. Dipping his pinky in the bowl, he scoops out a glob of the sticky substance, popping it in his mouth curiously. His tongue is immediately greeted with the intricate taste of mint buttercream frosting. A small tug of disappointment settles in his stomach; mint chocolate is one of his favourite flavour combinations and he has no doubt that cake would have been amazing. With a sad sigh, he fishes out a roll of cling wrap, covering the bowl and stashing it in the fridge. Maybe he can convince Wash to try his hand at brownies later that week. The youngest of his two lovers has been getting creative with the oven recently after York complained about the terrible batch of cookies North made with Theta. Even his nine year old wouldn’t eat a second one and York spit his out as soon as it hit his tongue. The only person that actually managed to choke one down was Wash, and the freckled blonde did so with a grimace before immediately tossing the rest of the batch in the garbage and rescuing the baking tools from the drying rack. North was banished to the table with York to watch as their lover set about teaching Theta the intricacies of baking, reading out directions and carefully overseeing the child as he mixed and measured. The result an hour later, of course, was a perfectly soft and chewy batch of double chocolate chip cookies, one very happy kid, and the end of York’s bitching about lack of proper desserts.

Icing stashed in the fridge and kitchen inspected, North strides across the kitchen and out the other entrance, back into the hall. He stops short, eyes widening at the sheer amount of candles lining the corridor leading to the bedroom. Stifling a groan, he closes his eyes for a moment to control the urge to scream. This is, without a doubt, a fire hazard and it smacks of York and his over the top notion of what is romantic. While he appreciates the thought, the ridiculousness that comes with burning over sixty candles in such a confined space is wasteful and pointless. Getting down on his knees, he shuffles across the floor, blowing out the candles along the way. A frustrated sigh leaves his lips when he realizes that copious amounts of wax has dripped onto the hardwood, congealing in pools along the bases of the candles. When he finally gets to to end of the hall, blowing out the last candle, he pushes himself to his feet, entering the darkness of the bedroom; a single flickering candle provides the only light in the room, the others long burnt out due to frequent use. 

Pulling up the flashlight app on his phone he sheds some light on his surroundings. It’s about all the stupid phone has been good for tonight, with all the cell towers in a twenty mile radius being knocked out by the storm. Even in the places that he did have service on his long drive home, it still hadn’t helped him; neither of his lover’s had service at home so he hadn’t even been able to alert them of how late he was going to be. It’s a right shame that he hadn’t gotten home on time, from what the light reveals. The silk ties are still attached to the wooden bars of the headboard, although neither lover is currently restrained by them. York’s vibrating anal plug lays discarded on the bed, hinting at the full scenario that he missed. The older of his two lovers really did go all out for this, pulling out all of North’s favourite things, and of course he had to miss it because of a stupid storm. The man in question is currently curled around Wash, both of them naked on top of the sheets, covers thrown carelessly on the floor. He notes the way his freckled lover shivers, pressing closer to York’s body heat. On his side of the bed lie a bottle of lube and a cock ring, and although he can’t tell from the position the smaller man is lying in, he’d guess that if he were to crawl up behind him push his now aching cock against his lover’s opening he’d slip right in, maybe even without waking the other man. Before he puts that to the test, however, he needs to brush his teeth.

When he returns from the bathroom the light from his phone reveals a sleepy grey eye that tracks his movements towards the bed. Stifling a yawn, York stretches his arms above his head, reaching towards the restraints in a silent offer, careful not to disturb the man next to him. Smirking, North nods once before striding across the room, fingers making quick work tying the familiar knots around his lover’s tanned wrists. The brunette tugs against them testing them softly before humming in contentment. Nodding again, he moves around the foot of bed, collecting the cock ring and lube from Wash’s side before crawling up the foot of the bed to settle between his lover’s legs. Slicking up his palm with some of the lube, he grips York’s half hard cock, stroking him a few times to get him harder and transfer the lube over before quickly sliding the silicone ring down his shaft to settle at the base. He continues his ministrations until he’s satisfied that York is fully erect and that the cock ring is snug and secure around him. 

With the first task done, North allows his attention to drift elsewhere, dragging his fingers teasingly down York’s arousal and cupping his sack gently. Rolling them in his palm, he gives them a quick but careful tug, startling a muffled yelp and quiet moan from the man currently at his mercy. Wash stirs, grumbling in his sleep before tucking himself closer into York’s side, head sliding from his shoulder down to rest on his chest. North squeezes softly, a silent warning to keep quiet and not wake their other lover just yet before releasing the other man’s sack and allowing his fingers to travel further down, dancing across his perineum with fleeting pressure that has York gripping the restraints tightly as he resists chasing the feeling. He rewards him with another caress for showing restraint, grinning at the low groan it inspires. Satisfied with the results he’s gotten so far, he drags his fingers slowly around the muscles of his lover’s entrance. Earlier preparation has left York loose and pliant, but North presses two fingers in anyway, stretching him carefully. He’d rather not run the risk of tearing anything by assuming that his boyfriend is still fully prepped. When he’s satisfied that there will be no discomfort, he pulls the digits out, wiping them clean on the sheets. Reaching over, he collects the plug, applying a generous squeeze of lube to the toy before lining it up with York’s hole. Meeting his lover’s gaze by the light of his phone he whispers an inquiry. “Ready, love? Deep breath.”

“Mm, yeah.” The reply is just as quiet and York draws in a deep breath, forcing himself to relax as the tip of the toy presses into him. No matter how many times they do this, the intrusion is always mildly uncomfortable at first. North pushes it in the rest of the way, adjusting it until the toy settled deep and firm inside his lover’s ass. He eyes it carefully for a minute until he’s sure it’s sitting properly before crawling up the bed to seal his mouth over York’s, one hand turning the knob on the base of the plug a few notches at the same time. He swallows down the anticipated moans, kissing the man below him passionately as he nudges the speed up until it’s on high and the brunette has regained enough composure to withhold his beautiful noises.

“Good boy. Is that too high? Should I turn it down a bit for now?” The praise he offers mixes with his concern as York twitches and trembles underneath him. A small whimper falls from the other man’s lips and North takes that as an affirmative, dialing it back a few notches and receiving a thankful hum in reply. Placing a final peck on his lover’s ravished lips, he rolls off the side of the bed quietly, taking the lube and his phone with him, circling around to the other side of the bed and crawling up behind Wash. 

Pulling the smaller man flush with him, he places a couple of kisses along the freckles of his neck and shoulders, before tugging his hips, angling them for easier access. The younger blonde somehow manages to stay asleep throughout the ordeal, moaning in his sleep at the sensations. North molds him into the perfect position, reaching up to take one of the extra pillows, slipping it under his lover’s pelvis to prop him up. He moans in anticipation as he eyes up his lover’s tight hole. Sliding a finger down the cleft of his ass, North presses softly against his pucker, smiling victoriously when his earlier hunch is proven right and the digit slips in easily. Pulling it out he pops the top off the lube again, spreading it across his cock before lining himself up. He enters Wash in one smooth thrust, bottoming out as the younger man comes to with a shocked cry that transforms into a moan when North pulls out, adjusting his angle before entering him again. His thrusts are met by Wash rocking up into him as he groans into the pillow.

“Oh god, mm - Welcome home North. Ah - I - mm - see you found your present. I’m - fuck - I’m sorry he came unwrapped and that the bow came undone.” His youngest lover greets him with a level of humor that only comes out when he’s just waking up and hasn’t quite gained his normal filter. Beside them York snorts with amusement before grinding down on the toy and releasing a quiet moan. 

“Mmm yep. Luckily North’s a big boy, turned 28 today and everything. Which means he can assemble his own toys. Who knew?” North decides that the cheeky tone of York’s voice is not welcome in this party. Reaching over he adjusts the vibrations, pushing the speed up another notch and driving a moan from his lover’s lips instead. Wash chuckles in amusement.

“That’s one way to shut him up, I suppose. - Oh yes! Mmmm fuck right there North - Although, your gift did come with a ga- ahh! God, you feel so fucking good.” He smirks into Wash’s neck when that particular roll of his hips causes his lover to lose his train of thought. Repeating the action gains him a shuddering moan as the freckled man bucks up into him. York’s moans join in before overtaking the blonde’s sounds when North presses against the plug again turning it up past the last two settings so that it’s on high. The brunette’s cries ring out loudly as he arches off the bed, toes curling and hand gripping the silk bindings tightly.

Upping his pace, North slams into Wash, position carefully chosen so that he brushes against the other man’s prostate with each hard thrust. The loud moans he draws from his youngest lover compliment York’s whimpers, moans, and wordless begging perfectly, creating a symphony of noises that he could probably get off to for the rest of his life. He loses himself in the chorus of cries and the tight heat of Wash’s ass, chasing bliss with little regard for either of his lovers. It isn’t until the muscles surrounding him tighten further, coaxing his orgasm from him does he realize that York has gone quiet next to him and Wash has shifted them so that York and the toy are well within his reach. The telltale lack of vibration noises explains the sudden silence from the older of his two lovers. Pulling out carefully, he inspects both of his lovers, noting the mess on York’s chest despite the cock ring still being in place. Wash props himself up on his elbows, glancing over his shoulder at him.

“He passed out after coming so I shut the toy off. Couldn’t get the ring off without disturbing you though. And I definitely didn’t want you to stop.” A tired but content grin crosses his face. “You really enjoyed yourself tonight didn’t you, Hun? Was it a good birthday?”

“Mmm. The best.” Pushing himself up the bed, he catches Wash in a slow, unhurried kiss. “I love you. Thanks for celebrating with me. The gifts were amazing.”

“I had to make up for the lack of a cake somehow.” The freckled man chuckles quietly. “But don’t think this is the only gift we have for you. Although I think you’ll probably have to wait until tomorrow to open your other presents. York would be upset if he didn’t get to watch you.”

“Mmm, fair enough. I’m tired anyway.” The statement is punctuated with a yawn as North reaches into the drawer next to the bed for some wipes. Wash rolls over with a grimace at his prodding and he winces at the reason, watching as the blonde collects the soiled bedding, tugging the pillowcase off the come soaked cushion. “I think we’ll need to invest in a new pillow.”

He’s rewarded with one of the loveliest sounds Wash makes, the soft giggle seeming to hang in the air as he cleans his other lover up, wiping the mess from York’s chest and carefully removing the ring and the plug. The brunette stirs, eyes blinking open slowly when he unties the knots holding the other man’s arms above his head. The grey one once again tracks his movement as he massages the blood flow back into the tanned wrists. A yawn stretches across his face before morphing into a lazy smile. “Mmm, hey babe. Did I fall asleep?”

“More like you blissed out.” Wash supplies from next to them as he returns from throwing the pillowcase in the washing hamper and the actual pillow in the bathtub for later disposal. North notes that he’s cleaned himself up pretty thoroughly. The youngest of the trio pulls the top sheet back, crawling underneath it before tugging the duvet further onto the bed. He follows the other man’s lead, tucking himself and York under the covers. Both of his boyfriends quickly curl into him, York throwing one arm over his stomach and wrapping the other around his arm before tangling their legs together, while Wash simply tucks his face into North’s neck, hand resting on his chest, directly over his heart.

Sighing with true contentment, North voices his last thought of the night. “This was the best birthday ever. I love you both. So much. Thank you.”

“Mmm, love you too North. Now go to sleep.” Wash mumbles into his neck, lips tickling his skin.

York hums in agreement, his words muffled and jumbled but sounding vaguely like “Happy birthday” and “Love you”. With the unneeded reassurances that two of the people he loves most in this world love him back, North drifts off into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
